


Приведи меня в порядок.

by StupidHanz



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Упоминается Ян/Кеша, Ян не может заткнуться
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/pseuds/StupidHanz
Summary: Они оба не в порядке.
Relationships: Костя Кот/Кеша Гинс
Kudos: 12





	Приведи меня в порядок.

_“С твоей внешность, Гинс,_ — говорит ему в восьмом классе Лявданский, закидывая одну голую ногу на другую, — _нужно к двадцати найти богатого мужика средних лет, и лет до тридцати пяти забыть о сложностях. Они за тебя драться будут,_ — красуясь, он прикуривает, — _ты же вылитая нимфетка”._

Кеша бы в жизни не допустил, чтобы за него кто-то дрался — это попахивало вульгарщиной, у его семьи никогда не было проблем с деньгами, чтобы ему требовался папик, а Яну было четырнадцать, у него только что был первый секс в сварожеской общаге, и он делал вид, что самый взрослый в комнате. Нимфетка, как же. Кеша планировал стать литературным критиком, спасибо.

В пятнадцать он стал работать в Вестнике, в семнадцать — его главредом, и литературные помыслы уступили место журналистике. Об отношениях Кеша думал в последнюю очередь: ему казалось, что взаимовыгодное обслуживание вполне сгодится. В конечном счёте, Симеон и Марта обслуживали друг друга всю жизнь, и никто из них не умер. _“Это детская травма,_ — весело морщился Ян, поправляя идеальную стойку воротника, — у тебя в голове сломаны винтики, отвечающие за эмоциональную привязанность. С Джемом вы тоже друг друга обслуживаете, разреши узнать?”. 

Яну было восемнадцать, у него только был очередной секс в сварожеской общаге и он всё ещё делал вид, что самый взрослый в комнате. Кеша бы ответил, что пусть сначала разберётся со своими проблемами с самооценкой, прежде чем лезть в чужую голову, но его ещё не отпустило от оргазма. Он отвернулся, улегшись на бок, и прикрыл глаза. Была надежда, что, когда он их откроет, Яна здесь уже не будет.

 _“Найди себе папика, Гинс,_ — в воздухе ощущался запах лявдановского палмала. — _Серьёзно. Какого-нибудь олигарха из артели. Вот уж кому точно не понадобится от тебя никакой эмоциональной отдачи, только вот эти ноги”._

С кешиной удачливостью, ему бы попался самый влюбчивый олигарх на свете. 

Нет уж, спасибо. 

Отвали.

*

С кешиной удачливостью, в последний учебный год гладкая школьная жизнь Кеши спотыкается об длинные тощие ноги Кости Кота и летит кувырком, задорно, куда-то вниз — прямиком к ебеням собачьим. 

С кешиной удачливостью, ему попадается самая влюбчивая белорусская деревенщина на свете. Косте, видите ли, нужны не только ноги, а ещё чувства, романтика, светлое будущие и минеты. “Могу подумать насчёт светлого будущего, — говорит эта катастрофа самым серьёзным тоном, когда Кеша в очередной раз ревёт от отчаяния и бессилия, — у нас оно, канеш, получится с уходом в черный градиент. Но минеты обязательны, тут селяви”. 

Ловушка схлопывается, Кеша сидит в клетке из собственных чувств, бьётся об прутья, пытаясь вырваться — и иногда проклинает Яна и его напророченное несбыточное будущее. Никакой эмоциональной отдачи, как же. В Кеше эмоций столько, что он их готов выблёвывать. Прямо у горла перехватывают — и вздохнуть не дают. “Ну чего ты на меня так смотришь, — с порога опасливо щурится Костя, — где я опять-то что не так сделал, ну?”.

Кеша даже не знает, как ему ответить. Родился? Пришёл, весь такой придурковатый, с дибильными татуировками, в дурацкой женской футболке, в цех? Вытряс из Кеши душу тупыми шутками, горячими руками и влюблённым взглядом? О, вариантов много. Ни один из них Кеша не может из себя выдавить. Просто — не получается.

“У тебя рубашка вкривь и вкось, — не поднимая взгляда от учебника, говорит он. — После обеда у одиннадцатых проверка. Приведи себя в порядок”. 

От чувств хочется скулить, а получается что-то рациональное, связное, чёткое. Кеша умеет держать лицо — кроме тех моментов, когда чувства оказываются слишком близко к горлу. Он всегда заранее знает, когда его сорвёт — в такие периоды мир словно начинает сужаться вокруг Кости, становясь злым, неприветливым, полным параноидальной тревоги и беспорядочных мыслей. Эмоции вырываются слезами, которые Кеша не контролирует; словами, которые Кеша не контролирует; страхом, который Кеша не контролирует. Упорядоченный кешин мир вырывается из его рук, всхлёстывается ввысь, как волна, топит его, швыряет из стороны в сторону. Любовь оказывается глубокой водой — штормовым океаном, бесконечным от горизонта до горизонта. Здесь только бури и солёная вода, а Кеша даже не умеет плавать. 

— Иногда я думаю, — говорит как-то Кеша сиплым усталым голосом, — что тебе стоит всё это закончить. 

Они только что кричали — много, страшно, и костина злость разбила все стеклянные вставки в фальш-окне, а кешина — может быть, чьё-то сердце. Стекло они убрали, а сердце раз за разом оказывалось крепче, чем ему казалось на первый взгляд. 

— Не всегда, — добавляет он, чувствуя, как Костя напрягается; они сидят вплотную, плечом к плечу. — Не всегда, просто… когда особенно тяжело. Только ты здесь что-то контролируешь, так что… только ты смог бы всё это прекратить. И поэтому иногда, — он сглатывает сухим сорванным говлом. На костю он не смотрит. — Иногда…

— Как будто я когда-либо мог тебя контролировать, Кеш, — вздыхает Костя. — Вот уж новости. 

— Только ты и можешь. Иронично, правда? — Кеша качает головой. — Только ты.

Они некоторое время молчат, слушая эхо ругани, криков, звенящей в воздухе магии, накаленных эмоций и яркой злости. Костино дыхание успокаивается, и Кеша сосредотачивается на нём, чтобы успокоить своё. Он не считает, сколько они так сидят, словно засыпает на яву, пока, наконец, не чувствует, как его берут за руку.

— У меня рубашка в кривь и вкось, — говорит Костя, целуя его в плечо сквозь спальную футболку. Кеша поворачивает голову и коротко ловит его губы. — После обеда у нас проверка. Приведи меня в порядок.

У Кости в глазах — посветлевшее после шторма небо. Кеша кивает, но всё равно сбивается на шёпот:

— А ты меня.


End file.
